The Resent
by Ififall
Summary: "The last time I Saw Richard" Fanfiction. Jonah and Richard get personal...until they are rudely interrupted...


**A**/**N**: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

**A**/**N** if you want to see the film " **The** **last** **time** I **saw** **Richard**" don't read this lol. **Spoilers**.

* * *

This is Written from **Jonah's** POV.

* * *

Who the fuck are these people? Why are they after him? Why are they after me? I Remember the pale faces, the shadows. The hoods. If I close my eyes, the darkness lets them in. They are real. They are Trying to suck the life out of my friend. Is it cool if I just close my eyes for a minute? I look back at Richard in sleeping frustation. His body is turned towards me. His face is a Mask. Ironic right? Most importantly, his hand is clasped on top of mine. I sound pretty faggish when I say this...but I don't want to let his hand go...

But my Body has other ideas. I drift off to sleep. I know I'm sleeping, because I'm in hell. I have nightmares. Awful sick fucking Nightmares. Tonight is no different. I still feel the shadows. Breathing on my neck. The nails scraping against my hoodie. I can't let them take blood...So I run, looking for the Briefcase, looking for that Guy. I get tired, clumsy almost. I stumble and fall. Vultures scream in the distance. Heavy breathing echoes around me...but it's not my Breathing...

* * *

**Help**!

* * *

Then I feel Something. Something, kind and warm. It must be in the "Normal world" Because I'm stuck in a shitty nightmare. But like Dr Royale says. I don't have to be stuck. I can join the "Present world" and open my eyes. In my Night-mare, I press my face into the Wood-land floor. The smell of blood makes me sick. I'm gagging. My hands are stinging on the nettles. Foot-steps come closer...

Shit...have they found me?

* * *

I open my eyes. And that warm feeling comes back. Maybe because it's a sunny morning. Maybe it's because Richard is stroking my arm. I don't want him to stop. It's funny, cause I can't stand Richard sometimes. I hate that he's bigger and taller than me. I hate the way that he kicks my arse in Sports. I hate the way he'll win easily at basket-ball. But I don't hate the way he's touching me now. I don't get to see Richard's hands that often. His hands...They're always doing something. Pressing his CD Player, playing sport. Popping pills...

But his hands are now sliding down my arm. It's the bad arm. Fuck...both of my arms are bad. But one is worse than the other one. Richard is still touching it. First with his hand, then with his fingers. It's tickling me at first, and I'll tell you a secret...I'm kinda ticklish. If I wasn't so tickilish, I would'nt have been put in here in the first place. So I want to laugh, but I bite my lip...when I see that look in Richard's eyes.

* * *

It takes me back to every chick flick that my Sister **forced** me to watch. That bitch. But Richard's looking at me, like deep into my eyes. It's making me feel weird, so I look up at the ceiling. But I can feel his stare on my cheek. I'm drawn back to him again. I turn to look at him. Sure enough it's like time has stopped. Richard is still looking. I want him to come closer. I nudge him with my foot. Richard cups his hand against my wrist. My wrist feels like it's on a radiator. But in a good way. Not like the way that I **used** to do it...

He still staring. And I don't know whether Richard's just in the moment. Or if he's waiting. Being the Dare-devil that I'am, I assume he's waiting. I scoot my arse closer to him. I lean my head on his hand. I brush myself against his knuckles with my nose. He likes it...I can tell...or not. Because he's moved away. He moved as light as a feather. It was the only move you can see if your really close...

* * *

Fuck... is he rejecting me?

Me, being the paranoid bastard that I'am, can picture him running out the room. He'll come back. He'll punch me in the face and pack his stuff. I hear the laughter of Richard's New friends as he tells them that "Jonah the faggot" made a pass. If that happens, I'll leave before I get kicked out. I can't stand this Hell-hole anyway...

But my thoughts of Richard and his new friends laughing at me, fizzled away when Richard kissed me. And yeah, it was my first Guy-on-Guy thing. I can admit that. Not to Richard's face though. I'm not **that** crazy. Richard is leaning into me. He's pressing his lips into mine. I push back wondering if I should touch him or slip the tongue in. Cause yeah I've had Girl-friends. Loads of them. But with Guys...with Richard...it's like...do I this...or that? All I want to do...is make Richard like me.

* * *

So, I'm fumbling under the covers when Richard slips his tongue in. Yeah...Result. But I'm not doing a great job under the covers. I can't find Richard's Dick. But most Fags have that problem,...**right**? Every-time I stroke his thighs. He closes his legs. So I think "fuck it" I straddle myself over him, and rub his stomach with the base of my palm. It's cold at first...

"Sorry" I say. And Richard shrugs.

I get back to business. Leaning and breathing onto Richard's stomach. Richard puts his hand on mine, it's like he's daring me to go lower. But I don't. What can I say? I'm a **Tease**. Richard's hand comes up and grasps my neck. He opens his mouth, and I want his lips to be on me again.

"Jonah..." He says.

* * *

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to rub his stomach and stare at him at the same time.

But before Richard can speak the door springs open. Out Pops **Mr** **McQueen**. He's one of those guys that tries to be all "You can call me by my first name" So I call him Mr McQueen to piss him off. Richard pushes me off. He gets out of bed, and runs to the other side of the room.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry lads" Mr McQueen says. He shuts the door. I burst out laughing. One Because it's awakward. Two, the room seems so silent now.

* * *

"Wow...well... we'll lose our priviledges with that one!" I say. Richard says nothing and looks out of the window. I can feel the anger building up in him. I just assume that his anger is because of me. But later on, I find out why. At about One O' Clock I have to see my therapist, Dr Royale. I thought it was going to be the normal psycho-therapy Bull-shit. But no, it was something else.

"Jonah your time here has come to an end" Dr Royale said. He's always teasing me about my plans to escape over the wall. I thought he was joking again.

"So what's my escape route Doc, shimmy me up a Drain-pipe?" I ask.

* * *

"No Jonah, we just feel that you've progressed.' To the stage where you can go home" Dr Royale said.

"Two days ago Doc you told told me going home **wasn't** an option" I told him.

"I told you if you **closed** your options, going home would be a long process" He's smiling but I'm not falling for the Bull-shit.

* * *

"McQueen...he told you didn't he?" I ask.

'We are aware that you and Richard are close" Dr Royale said.

"We're **friends**. I've gotta keep eye on him" I told the Doctor.

* * *

"Jonah...You have to focus on yourself. You don't want Richard to be a distraction" Dr Royale said.

"He's not Doc I swear..."

"That's not what Mr McQueen seems to think. Now..." Dr Royale starts talking about my Sister coming to pick me up. And I'm thinking "Fuck her" I've got to see Mr McQueen, so without thinking I run out of the Doc's office to see McQueen. The arse-hole.

* * *

"Come in" I hear him say as I knock on the door.

"Hey McQueen..I'm Jonah...we met earlier" I Say.

"Hello Jonah, it's nice to meet you" John-Paul said. He holds out his hand, I don't shake it.

* * *

"Don't" I said.

"Don't what?" John-Paul asked.

"Don't Jerk me around McQueen. Don't play fake nice okay. You have no idea what you've done" I said.

* * *

"You mean when I walked in on you and your...umm...Room-mate?" John-Paul asked. He sounded so arrogant I wanted to hit him so badly. But I didn't.

"His name is **Richard**! Why tell? Richard needs my help! Is Your life so boring you've just gotta stir the pot?" I asked.

"Jonah, you know **very** well, that patients aren't allowed to have any type of Inter-course on the premises" John-Paul said like he was talking to a child.

* * *

"Nothing happened. Don't look at me like that McQueen" I told him

"How am I looking at you Jonah?" McQueen asked. Acting all wannabe Doctor on me. Idiot.

"Don't get your knickers in a Twist arse-wipe. We're friends. Stop looking at me like I raped him!" I shouted. John-Paul's eyes grew wider, and I walked out, feeling very pleased with myself.

When John-Paul ratted me out, he was ruining people's lives for no fucking reason.

* * *

As I packed up my stuff, I wanted to return the favour. I wouldnt stop...until John-Paul McQueen was in the same hell that I was in now.


End file.
